


He Did It For Them

by Imasam



Series: I Wrote a Sterek Fic and Didn't Know What To Do With It [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, I Tried, I don't know Derek's dad's name, M/M, Mentions of Cora Hale - Freeform, Mentions of Daddy Hale, Mentions of Laura Hale - Freeform, Teen Wolf, mentions of Talia Hale - Freeform, slight mentions of the pack - Freeform, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:17:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7225828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imasam/pseuds/Imasam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was always interested in why Derek did the things he did, but when he asks about it the answer he gets was definitely not the answer he expected</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>The one where Derek is quite sentimental.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Did It For Them

**Author's Note:**

> It's 2 A.M. and I just wanted to write.

Derek was always interesting to Stiles, the way he held himself, the reason he was always brooding, why he was always working out, the death threats to the pack but yet he was always the first to risk his life for anyone. There was many qualities about Derek that intrigued Stiles to no end but what really peaked his interest was what he witnessed during the rebuilding of the Hale house. Derek stated that he ‘wasn’t ready to let it go’ which Stiles understood, he only had Cora and Peter left. Cora was in South America with her other pack who she’d basically grown up with since the fire and Peter was in a psych ward, what would he really have left if he tore down his house completely?

The pack helped out a lot, most of them didn’t noticed most things. Stiles did, Stiles always did. What really pulled him in was when Derek asked him to model the kitchen. ‘Make it however you want but it’s got to be yellow. The walls have to be yellow.’ His eyes were basically screaming at him even though his voice was low.

The next thing that basically got him hooked happened after the house was finished, Derek decided to build a greenhouse in the back yard. Of all things, a greenhouse. It was nice and Derek did a lot to make it and keep it in good shape but Stiles didn’t understand, Derek never seemed interested in plants.

Tuesday’s started becoming Stiles’ favorite days after a while because of what came next. Taco Tuesday’s. Yes, Derek had tacos almost every Tuesday. Nobody knew why and nobody asked, mainly because whatever Derek did when he cooked the hamburger for his tacos was so mouth-wateringly delicious that everyone wanted to keep taco Tuesday and asking might ruin that.

When Stiles walked into the living room to see Derek watching ‘The Princess Diaries’ on July first was almost the last straw. He had been holding himself back from asking and he almost did but the smile on Derek’s face as he watched the movie was so fond and content Stiles just couldn’t work up the nerve to possibly upset the other. Instead, he sat down next to the wolf with a bowl of popcorn, letting out a (manly) squeal when Derek pulled him closer.

He finally breaks when he shows up one day to see a room he hadn’t even known about at first. It wasn’t just a room though, it was a library. A huge ‘Beauty and The Beast’, mansion, two story, ginormous, library. He was mesmerized by the scene, he knew Derek read but this was crazy. There was a little section in the back with a desk and a computer and a mini fridge. There was a couch nearby too. Stiles turned to the wolf behind him and muttered, “What is all this?”

“It’s for you, and a little bit for me, but mostly you.”

Stiles turned again to look around more, “But, why?”

“You do all the research, you like to write, and draw, and read, and I thought you’d like it.” Derek said. “The front right corner is all supernatural stuff, for research. But most of the books are just books. Ya know, like Harry Potter and stuff.”

Stiles snorted, “I still don’t get it. I don’t get a lot of things you do, though.”

“Like what?”

“Like why you’re kitchens yellow or why you have a greenhouse or taco Tuesdays or the fact that you were watching ‘The Princess Diaries’ by choice. I mean, this, this is even strange to me.”

He watched the older man rub a hand over his face and perch himself on the arm of one of the (many) recliners in the room. “My mom’s favorite color was yellow, she also liked to cook, loved it. So, I wanted to kitchen to be yellow.” Derek continued looking down, “Laura was really into gardens and plants and stuff. She wanted to build a greenhouse for as long as I can remember, she never got the chance so I built it for her.” He paused for a moment, rubbing his hands against his face again. “My dad,” He let out a choked laugh, “He started Taco Tuesday and it wasn’t the same without it.” Stiles sat down across from him, “I watch ‘The Princess Diaries’ every year on July first because it’s Cora’s birthday and that’s her favorite movie. She used to force us all to watch it and now that I rarely see her it’s almost like I’m with her again.”

“D-Derek, you don’t…I’m sorry.” Stiles said sadly as Derek wiped his face.

He shook his head, “It’s fine. I always wanted a library but my dad wanted a stupid meeting room that was never used so I never got one. I figured you’d like a quiet place when you’re trying to study or research or just…whatever. And god knows with a pack like ours I’ll need a quiet space.” He said, finally meeting the others gaze.

“But, why me? You did everything for your family, why’d you do something for me?”

The silence that hung between them was suffocating, “Because you’re my mate and I wanted to do something for you.” Derek whispered.

Stiles sat there, shocked. “I-I’m your what?”

“My-”

“No, don’t say it again.” Stiles cut in. “Why didn’t you tell me before?”

“I didn’t want to pressure you into being with me.”

Stiles shook his head, “You idiot.” He muttered, “I’ve liked you since I trespassed on your property with Scott.”

“Really?”

Stiles nodded, getting up and pushing himself between Derek’s legs and in his personal space. “Are you gonna stare at me or…?” Stiles laughed as Derek pushed their lips together.

“Shut up, Stiles.”

 

After that night Stiles stopped questioning what Derek did. He knew. He understood. Derek did it for his family because they weren’t there to do it themselves, he wanted to give them something they loved, to keep the tradition going, and just to have a reminder. The things he continued to do was for his new family. His group of misfits that got on his nerves so often he sometimes questions himself on why he chose them in the first place. The people he watched grow up from teenagers to young adults. The people who he watched walk the stage at both high school and college graduations. The girls who he walked down the aisle and the boys he threatened to make sure they’d never hurt the others. He didn’t do it for him (not totally), he did it for his family. And he’ll continue to do it as long as he has a family to do it for.


End file.
